It Hurts to Love You
by RDF-73
Summary: A/U; The war is over and peace is settled in the mansion, but Hiro is not happy at the way things are going between Hime and himself. He makes a decision, but will this decision make thing better or worse between them. Have to Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've only watched the short anime to this series and know that there a lot more to the story than what the anime shows but I thought I would take a crack at this story that popped in my head using these characters. I'm not sure how many chapters I will end up having or the real direction of the story yet, but I might come up with an interactive option idea. That is depending on how well this story is received.

Characters might be a little AU, but I did my best to keep them at least somewhat as they were in the anime. If you like it please review if not then don't. I will not read flames and nasty reviews. I do this for fun and nothing else.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter One**

It's had been a year since the new ruler of the monster kingdom had been declared. None of the elder sibling would have ever guess at the route that Princess Sherwood had taken to win the throne, but she managed to do it without shedding any more blood than needed. Well, all that is expect Hime. With her never wanting the throne to start with, she had helped her sister gain control.

Thing seemed to settle in her mansion, and aside from the occasional bickering between Riza and Reiri everything seemed normal. It was peaceful not to have to worry about one's life anymore, but something still felt off to her. No she had not been threaten by anyone or thing since her sister took power. Yet thing still didn't feel like it should.

She looked out the window of the private dining room and watched the clouds roll by in the late afternoon sky. As she did she thought on what it was that felt off to her, and that impact point was when she noticed her half immortal soldier walking up the path, as he returned home from school. He had grown taller in the years since they had met, and even filled out a bit more as well.

Hime had seen the way some of the girls at his school and even how some of the older women in town looked at him. Yet there was something not right with Hiro. Ever since the day he had tried to kiss her in the alley Hime noticed a change in him. He no longer carried the happy carefree attitude that he once did before then. As she watched him walk towards the house and greet Riza, it was clear to the Princess that Hiro looked like a man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulder, and in his eyes.

A knock on the door brought Hime out of her thought about her immortal soldier and turned to see who it was. As she looked she noticed that her android maid Flandra had walked in and was carrying something that looked to be a note.

"What is it that you've got there Flandra."

"Fuga"

"Hmm a letter from Sherwood." Hime said taking the letter and opening it. As she reads over it an eyebrow rose at the contents of the letter. Then there was another knock at the door. She looked up to see Hiro walking in.

"I am back your highness, do you have anything that I need to tend to" He asked her in a very even none emotional tone.

It had always disrupted her when he now addressed her in this fashion. As if everything that they had been through together meant nothing to him. She had tried to correct him many times but his response was always the same? 'I am your royal soldier and nothing more.' Every time he had told her that for some reason it really bothered her.

"I have nothing for you." She told him and noticed that he would nod and turn to leave. "However, it seems my sister Sherwood may have some use for you." Hime said and soon regretted the way she had phrased her statement.

"What is it that Queen Sherwood requires of a lowly servant?" Hiro asked once again in a very dry tone.

"She did not say exactly but she has requested your presence at her castle." Hime told him and beginning to worry about him.

"I am at the bidding of the royal family." Hiro said in response to the summons. "When does her highness expect me?"

"By tomorrow afternoon." Hime answered him.

"Then I should go and make preparations to depart first thing in the morning." He said with a bow of his head and turned to leave.

"Hiro wait." She said stopping him. "I need to recharge your flame."

He turned to look at her and then without another word walked over to her and kneeled before her. She bestowed upon him her flame of life and recharged him. Once it was done he stood but never looked at her, just as he never made eye contact with her anymore. For some reason this upset Hime more than she would care to admit.

"Thank you Princess, for giving me the gift of life once more. It is as always an honor to be able to serve you." He said before turning to leave.

"Fuga" Flandra said as the door closed behind Hiro.

"I am not sure, but whatever it is, it seems to be getting worse." Hime answered as she went back to sipping her tea.

* * *

Down in his room Hiro had stripped off his school uniform and began to get things ready for heading off to see Sherwood. As he did, a certain Vampire stood in his doorway and watched him. She like the others was concerned about Hiro lack of emotion over the past year and half. Reiri thought it was best to finally confront him on it.

"What happened to the Hiro I met and went on a date with?" Reiri asked causing Hiro to stop and let out a deep sigh. Yet he never answered her, so she walked into his room and sat on his bed. "What is it Hiro, you have changed and are not the boy I met before."

"I grew up Reiri." He said sharply. "That and always worrying about when you will die for good tends to change a person." He said with still of a bit of an edge to his voice.

"It is more than that Hiro, something has been bothering you for some time now and it changed you and not in a good way." She told him looking on with concern for her friend.

Hiro said nothing. He kept going about what he was doing until he felt her soft hand on his arm. He once again let out a deep sigh, before grabbing more of his cloths and throwing them into a bag.

"It nothing for you to worry about and I'm not something to keep you entertained either." He finally said.

When he turned around he was greeted by a pair of angry crimson eye and a hand slapped across his face. Before it would have knocked him to the ground but now he just stood there and looked down at her.

"I didn't come here to amuse myself. I came here to see if I could help a friend, just like all the times that he has helped me." Reiri snapped. "But I see that the only change you have made is to become and ass."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" He started then stopped.

"Just what?" She asked him.

"It's nothing, and nothing that you can help with." Hiro told her. "I need to finish getting ready. Sherwood asked for me and lord knows how long I'll be gone." He said then sighed. "Then again maybe it's best if I never came back."

Reiri looked at her friend and wondered what it was he was meaning by that. His back was once again to her, and as he looked at him he could see his shoulders start to tremble. She walked up to him and forced him to turn around. She could see tears start to bleed through even though he was fighting them back.

"Hiro what wrong?" She asked.

Reiri was used to seeing Hiro emotional at times but he had never been this emotional over the past year and half, so it concerned her. What had her friend so upset that it looked like everything he was holding back was not rushing out?

"Hiro you know you can talk to me. Was it something Hime did or said?" She asked.

"No, and even if she did what right would I have to be upset for, I'm her servant, and solider who's only job is to protect her. Nothing more than a tool for her to use." He said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. "What right does a servant have to be upset with his master?"

Reiri listen to him and was starting to see what the problem was. Hiro had deep feeling for Hime, that was clear to everyone and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe. However, the war was over and she had never once told him to go out and kill anyone.

"You love her don't you?" Reiri asked softly

"What does it matter how I feel about her?"

"You have to tell her Hiro."

"It wouldn't do any good. I know what she sees me as. So there no point, At least with Sherwood I know where I stand."

"But what about your flame, Want you need to have Hime recharge it for you."

"Hime is not the only one that can grant me the flame." He told her.

"So, you are going to stay with Sherwood then." Reiri asked sounding a bit upset at this.

"I don't know yet." Hiro answered.

"Then think about it Hiro, think about what you really want, before you make your choice." She told him.

Hiro just nodded at her request. He understood why Reiri was upset, and as much as he wanted to believe her he knew that it was just not meant to be. He loved Hime that was for sure, but she didn't return that love, and he knew because of that it was growing harder to be around her and being treated as nothing more as a tool.

* * *

It was late evening and Hime was out on her balcony enjoying another cup of tea. As she enjoying her tea and the evening air, her mind was on her servant. She could still not place what his issue was and why he had turned so cold to her. A part of her was upset by his change, but she didn't know how to help him.

"Hiro, what is bothering you?" She said to herself.

"I may have an answer for you Princess, if you would listen to it." Reiri said as she floated down to the balcony.

"Reiri, and what is it that you think is wrong with Hiro?" She asked.

"You my dear Princess." Reiri said.

"Me, what do you mean by that?"

"That is something that you should talk to him about, but I would suggest that you do so before he leaves to see Sherwood."

"What are you saying Reiri." Hime asked.

"I'm sorry Princess, some things are only meant to be told by those involved, and I will not betray the trust of a dear friend." Reiri told her as she started to float up again. "But I would advise to act quickly Princess before it is too late."

* * *

Hime watched as Reiri floated away into the night sky and wonder what she meant. How was she the problem that Hiro was having? What was it all about? Granted he was not himself as of late, but how was that her fault. It was late already and she was tired. Hiro would have to wait till morning for her to speak to him.

The following morning Hime awoke and headed down to find Hiro before he left to see her sister. Upon getting to his door she knocked on it several times but he didn't answer. She was beginning to get aggravated at him for not answering her.

"Hiro I'm coming in." She called out as she opened the door.

What greeted her on the other side was nothing but an empty room. His bed was neatly made, and it looked as if no one lived in there at all. Where was he, was the thought going through her mind, knowing that he normally was never up this early. Heading back upstairs, Hime headed to the kitchen, in hope that he would be up there. Yet as she stepped through the door she only found his sister and Flandre.

"Sawawa, have you seen Hiro?" She asked in a tone that was slightly upset.

"He left a couple hours again to go see Sherwood." Sawawa answered.

"I see." Hime answered.

She turned and left the kitchen and though it did not show on her face, she was clearly upset that Hiro had left the mansion without saying a word to her about it. What was his problem, because clearly whatever it was, it had nothing to do with her, as Reiri was trying to tell her last night? While he had grown and gotten stronger, he still acted so immature and his leaving like this, this morning was just more proof of it. She would be sure to scold him about his action when he returned.

* * *

In the Monster Kingdom a black unmarked couch arrives in front of the palace. One of the house servants steps up to the carriage and opens the door for it passenger. The young man with brown hair and brown eyes steps out and looks about. Royal Guards could be seen all over the place and Hiro smirked at this. As he watched some of the servants take his bags into the palace a blonde haired women approached him.

"Hiro it is good to see you again." Sherwood said as she went up to greet her old friend and crush.

"Your Majesty." Hiro said then kneeled before her. "I thank you for granting my request." He said.

"Hiro rise." Sherwood said with a smile. "We've know each other to long for you to have to kneel before me."

"I am sorry Your Majesty, it is only right for a servant to kneel before the Queen of Monsters." Hiro responded as he stood up.

'Oh Hiro what has my sister done to you.' Sherwood thought as she watched her crush rise. "Come, I will show you were you will be staying."

"Your Majesty, he is but a Blood Warrior, you should not be the one to escort him to his room." An advisor said.

"Shut up you, Hiro is a dear friend and he is staying in my home now, so I will be a good hostess and show him to his room." She snapped at the advisor then linked her arm in Hiro's. "I was a bit surprised but happy when I got your letter to come and stay with me." She said hugging onto his arm tighter.

The pair walked into the palace followed by a couple of guard and Francesca. Sherwood guided them towards Hiro's room and once there she told her guards wait outside. Stepping in Hiro was impressed with the size of the room as well of the fact that there were windows and a balcony. His bags were already unpacked and his cloths put away.

As he looked about his new room Sherwood watched him and began to worry even more than before. The way he carried himself was different, and it was no longer the happy and carefree person that he was before. It was like there was a wall around him that he was using to keep everyone out.

"I hope you like it." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, your majesty it is better than I deserve for a servant." Hiro answered back as he now looked out the large window.

"Hiro stop, when it just us please call me Sherwood." She told him as she walked up to him and leaned against him. "I'm happy you are here, but we do need to talk about your request." She told him which caused Hiro to look down at her. "But that will come later for now rest, you've had a long trip and dinner will be served soon."

"Thank you, your…"He started but stopped when she gave him that look. "Thank you for everything Sherwood."

Sherwood smiled brightly back at him and then hugged him one more time before walking out of the room. Hiro smirked when she heard her yelling at someone out in the hall for the way they had treated him. When the yelling died down he looked back out the window to the setting sun, and let out a deep sigh.

"Hime…" He said quietly to himself. "I'm sorry for everything I hope that you can find a warrior more suited for you than I was." He closed his eyes as the pain of breaking heart ripped through him. Tears started to streak down his cheeks. "I will always love you Hime, more than a servant like me should his master, but it will never be."

He rested his head on the glass and tried his might to keep his emotions under control. It was just not meant to be. The love he had for her, he knew would never be returned. This is why he had come to Sherwood. If she would have him she would be his new master, and while he could not fight as good as her royal guards, he was sure there were other ways that he could serve the new Queen of the monsters.

* * *

A week had passed since he had arrived at the palace, and Hiro had no contact with Hime or the rest of the girls at the mansion. He did however send a letter to his sister the other day, but he was not sure how long it would take for mail to reach the human world from the monster realm.

Regardless Hiro did his best to keep himself busy and make himself useful to Sherwood, which was after all not that hard. Sometimes it was just a matter of him being there next to her as she talked with some of the other lords that resided in the monster realm. Other times it required him to serve her meals. Regardless of whatever task it was, Sherwood made sure to show just how much she appreciated him being there. Something that he had wished Hime would do. Yet he knew that would be asking too much of his master. She really showed any emotion.

Hiro never let on that he was hurt from this fact. He had severed her faithfully through the war, or at least as well as he could for someone who was not a fighter like Riza or cunning like Reiri was. He was only human after all, which was another thing that he never let on, that it affected him when he was called a mere human. He could not help what he was, and if he could he would change himself. Maybe then Hime would look at him differently. He shook his head no at this thought knowing that it would not change how she looked at him. He was nothing but her servant and shield when a fight happened.

"Hiro, the Queen requests your presence at once." A royal guard told him bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Very well." He answered with a nod.

It was evening and Hiro was in his favorite spot in the palace gardens. It was a place that he could come and think when Sherwood didn't require him of something as she did now. Getting up from his crossed legged position Hiro followed the guard to his chamber. He was a bit puzzled by this. He thought he was being taken to see Sherwood, and if that was the case why would she be in his room. HE thought on this and could not figure the reason as he nodded to the guard and opened the door. What he saw shocked him, though it really shouldn't have. Sherwood was seated by the fireplace dressed in her light blue evening attire. Something, that, even for her age Hiro though she was growing to be a very attractive young woman. He had seen her in it and sleepwear she had under it several time before so he was use to it.  
No it was the person seated next to her that surprised him. He had never expected her of all people to show up.

"Reiri what are you doing here?" Hiro question with a shocked and little annoyed tone.

"I invited her," Sherwood stated. "She had been asking how you were doing in a letter and I told her to come and see for herself." She said then got up and walked over to Hiro locking her arm in his and pressing her body close to him. "As you can see Vampire he is do quite well and is very well cared for by me personally."

"That is very generous of you your highness, I'm sure your sister will be happy that you are taking good care of her servant while he is hiding here."

Hiro knew what Reiri was meaning by her comment and he narrowed his eyes at her. He was no longer afraid of her like he was in the past. To him she was just another girl that used him to get what she wanted. He had a lot of time to think of these things while he was here and it dawned on him that his sister was the only one that was not using him for personal gain.

"I'm not hiding, so go home." He said not moving from next to Sherwood.

Reiri got up from where she was seated and looked at Hiro. He had changed since he had arrived to stay with Sherwood. He would have never snapped at her like that before. She studied him for a moment and noticed that unlike before he was not pulling away from Sherwood nor blushing to the point of passing out with her pressed against him body like she was. He was even holding her hand. Was it already too late for Hime or was he only making a show of it so that she would go back and tell everyone.

"I will take my leave then." Reiri said moving towards the window. "By the way your sister told me to give you her love and said that she misses you."

"Thank you for telling me that and tell her I feel the same." He told her gipping Sherwood's hand a little.

"No other messages that you would like me to convey to the rest of the house."

"None accept for Hime to expect a letter from me in a few days." Hiro said then looked to Sherwood. "Come your highness, I will accompany you to your chamber." Hiro said turning his back to Reiri.

"You are too good to me Hiro, I'm sorry my sister was to blind to see what a good man she had with her." She said as they walked out the door.

Reiri stood there in the window for a few minutes and was worried how Hime would take this news. What she had thought was an act at first was just proven to be true. Hiro had finally accepted the feeling that Sherwood had for him. Yet maybe it would still not be too late for Hime to turn this around and get Hiro back. She floated up into the sky and headed for home.

* * *

"I will do no such thing." Hime said flatly.

"Princess, you can't seriously just let him go." Reiri said in return.

"She's right Hime, Hiro your servant. You can't tell me that you're okay with this." Riza added.

"Look you two. Hiro is old enough to make his own choice." Hime told the calmly after taking a sip of her tea. "If a life with my sister is what will make him happy then I will not force him to come back to me."

"I can't believe him, after everything you did for him and this is the way he thanks you." Riza said angered by Hiro's actions. "I'm going over there right now and knock some sense into him." She said getting up and making her way to the door.

"Riza stop." Hime commanded after putting her cup down. She got up from the chair and walked over to the window in the dining room. "Hiro never asked for the life I gave him, and with the war over, I can no longer hold him here." She said her voice still as calm and unemotional as ever. "It is true that if he wishes to keep on living that he must be close to either a royal, but it does not have to me to continue to grant him his life." She turned and looked to them her crimson eye not showing any emotion what so ever. "He has made his choice and it is clear that my sister can give him something that I never could."

"But still it just not right for him to do this to you." Riza said.

"The discussion is over with and I will not here any more of it. Are we clear?" She questioned looking to them both who nodded yes in return. "Good, now I wish to be alone." She told them then turned to look at the window again.

Reiri and Riza looked to the Princess for another moment before both turned to leave. Neither one of them liked this in the least bit. It was just wrong.

"Fuga?"

"I'm fine Flandra."

"Fuga."

"No, what's done is done." She said taking another cup of tea and sipping it while she looked off in the distance. 'Hiro, what I've I done to cause you to break your promise to never leave my side?' She thought to herself. 'Am I that uncaring that you had to look to my sister for the comfort you desire.'

She let out a soft sigh now that she was alone and looked toward the setting sun. Her thoughts were on here servant not being with her anymore. Not being able to see his smiling face and his upbeat personality anymore made her chest tighten in a way she had never experienced before. He was gone now only a week and as much as she never wanted to admit it, she missed him. Another sigh escaped her lips, as she was now at a loss for what to do to fix it. A soft knock on the door made her turn and reply for the person to enter.

"Mistress is there anything you require before I turn in for the night." Sawawa asked as she walked in.

"No you are free for the rest of the evening." Hime told her with a light smile.

"You know it kind of quite around here now that Hiro not here." She said off hand.

"Yes it is, too quite." Hime agreed as she looked to the window again.

Sawawa was about to bid Hime good night and leave, when something caused her to stop. She stood there for a moment and watched Hime as she looked out the window to some far off place. Not really think much of it she spoke.

"I'm sure wherever he is, that he is thinking about you right now." Sawawa said with a warm smile.

"Who might that be?"

"Hiro, you know he loves you very much." She told her.

"Is that so?" Hime said stunned a little by what Sawawa just told her but it never showed on her face.

"Yup," She answered with a big smile. "Every time he sees you walk into the room his face lights up and he seems so happy. At first I thought he just being himself, but then I notice his eyes when he looked at you."

"Oh and what was it noticed." Hime asked, desperately wanting to know for a reason she could not fathom just yet.

"There was nothing but pure love in his eyes when he looked at you, and not just any love either, it was pure. I knew then that he was growing up, because it was the same look our father looked at our mother with."

Hime would have been floored by this revelation. Yet she was a master of never showing what her true feeling where on the outside. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that Sawawa was never one for extraction or lying. What Sawawa was telling her was that her servant Hiro was in love with her, but if that was true then why did he leave her and go to palace to be with Sherwood. Then his sister spoke again and when she heard made her feel like someone just stabbed her with a dagger in the heart.

"At least that's how he looked up until recently. I don't know what happen, but that shine in his eyes started to dull and almost vanish completely. Think something might have happened or he started getting sick or something." Sawawa said mostly to herself. "Oh look at the time, I best get to bed, got to get up early to make sure I get the best choice of vegetables at the market in the morning. Goodnight mistress."

As quick as she came she was gone again and Hime was left with the words that Sawawa had told her. Her last comment for some reason hit Hime like a sledgehammer in the gut. The Princess sat down heavy in her favorite chair in her private dinner room. He thoughts from before were just proven right, she was the cause for her once faithful servant to leave and his melancholy mood. How could this have happened and how could the thoughts of it be affecting her so much. She needed time to think and process this information before she could act.

* * *

**TBC;**

****I will post a poll for the next chapter ideas once I have a few reviews in.

Thanks for Reading


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that read and left a both a review and answered the poll question. With only a few votes I decided to give a little bit of both in this chapter. I know this is a long chapter but I felt the need to cover a few things. I'm sure some of you might not like the idea of what I did with Hiro on this chapter. I want give anymore away than that.

If you don't like this chapter then I'm sorry but please keep your negative opinions to yourself. If its constructive then I will read them flames on the other hand will be deleted.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sherwood sat by a table under a large shade tree in the garden. She was sipping a cup of tea as she watched Hiro spar with several of the royal guards. It was something else that he had requested of her telling her that he wanted to become a better fighter to be able to protect his new master. She had never been more happy hearing those words from him, but a part of her still was concern about what had happened the other night after the vampire came to visit. He had changed more that she thought. He spoke to the vampire so coldly and she had thought that they were friends. Even after that worried her a bit about what happened when he escorted her to her chamber. While he refused her offer to spend the night with her, Hiro none the less leaned down and kissed her.

A part of her was happy thinking that he was finally letting her win him over, but even after then whenever she looked him in the eyes, they were cold and distant. She was no fool and knew that even though he called her his master, that deep down, he still cared for her sister. It frustrated her to no end thinking about this, but she knew that even though she was now Queen of the monsters she could not control his heart. Sherwood cared enough for him to know that she had no right to try to force him to love her like she wanted. A large crash brought her out of her thoughts and looked to were her guards were sparing with Hiro. She spotted Hiro in a heap next to another large tree not too far from where she sat.

As she watched him get up she noticed that a good deal of blood was dripping from his mouth and nose. Which only healed with a bit of steam, but it was enough for her to know that he had been hurt pretty bad. The look on his face told Sherwood, that he was not going to let this defeat stop him even with his injuries. He was trying to prove something and if it was for his own benefit or hers she was not sure. However she knew that if she tried to stop him it would not turn out well. So for now she sat and watched and hoped that it would not end up with him getting severely hurt, and using up to much of his energy.

Hiro charged back at them yelling out a battle cry. Sherwood watched as he tucked under one attack then sprung to his feet swinging his practice blade at another guard. She felt a bit a pride as it made contact and sent the man flying across the courtyard. However, that pride quickly turned to worry as she saw one of the bear clan warriors strike him from behind with his full force. Hiro stumbled from the hit spitting blood from the impact. Sherwood saw him pick himself up and spit out some of the blood in his mouth and it was then that she noticed an aura coming off of him that she had not see before. What happen next was almost too fast for her to follow the movements. Hiro moved with a speed that she had not seen before and by the end of it only he and one of the werewolf warriors were left facing each other. Steam was bellowing off of every cut that he had. So much that Sherwood knew that she needed to put an end to this now.

"That is enough." She commanded getting up from her chair and moving towards them. Yet it seemed that Hiro had not heard her and attacked Klidus the werewolf anyhow. "Hiro I said that was enough." She said harshly.

Hiro stopped and just looked at Klidus. His eyes were filled with rage and anger and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He throws the sword to the ground and stood upright. The steam from his wounds stopped but he was still not fully recovered yet. His breathing was labored and it was taking him sometime to get it back under control.

"I think that is enough for today." Sherwood told them both. "Klidus see to your men."

"Yes your highness." He said with a bow and then looked to Hiro. "You need to get your anger under control if you ever expect to be of use to the Queen." He told the human.

"You are just lucky that your master was here or I would have torn you apart for trying to hurt my princess." Hiro said without really thinking.

"Hiro…" Sherwood said but was surprised and aggravated that he just turned and walked away from her. "Francesca, stop him." She ordered her maid.

"Get out of my way Francesca." Hiro said coldly seeing the robotic maid in front of him.

"Hiro we need to talk, now." Sherwood said walking away past him.

* * *

Hiro said nothing but followed her. He was not in the mood to hear what she had to say know pretty much already what it was that she was going to tell him. Yet he followed her regardless till they reached her study. When the door closed behind them, he saw Sherwood spin around and look at him with her arms folded across her chest. She studied him for a moment trying to get a feel for this aura that was about him now.

"I let you spar with my guards to help you become better at protecting me." She started. "I didn't expect you to take it this far and try to kill them." She scolded him.

"I'm sorry your highness." Hiro said softly.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my palace."

"I'm sorry your highness." He said again.

"Hiro…" She said with a heavy sigh. "What is wrong with you, you've been like this ever since that vampire showed up, and you just told Klidus that you would have killed him if he tried to get you your princess." She told him.

Hiro had been looking at the ground at his feet as Sherwood was scolding him about his actions. When she told him what he said to Klidus his head shot up and looked right at her. He had been unaware that he had said something like that. He knew that Sherwood was no longer a princess so why had he said something like that, could it have been because he was thinking of her. No it couldn't have been she had no use for him anymore, and she had not once tried to contact him once since he had been there. So why?

"I'm waiting for an answer Hiro."

"I'm sorry your highness." He said dropping to once knee. "My actions were inexcusable for a servant of the queen." He said bowing his head.

Sherwood was no dummy she knew by the tone of his voice that there was a deeper meaning to what he was doing out in the yard as well as his tone of voice now. She folded her arms across her chest and then sighed. The boy that she had grown attracted to have grown to be a young man and was dealing with some deep issues that involved her sister. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"No it was not." She started. "So make sure that it will never happen again." Sherwood told him in a stern voice but then softened it again. "I know that you are going through some problems Hiro and I want to help, you're my friend after all, and I don't like seeing you like this. So I want you to talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about your highness. I'm fine." Hiro told her his head still lowered.

"You're not fine Hiro." Sherwood told him stepping closer to him and lifting his chin so his eyes met hers. "I care about you Hiro, I think you know that, and I can tell when something bothering you. If you were fine then you would not have come here. Does it have anything to do with my sister?" She asked.

"No it doesn't have anything to do with her." He said turning his gaze from hers.

"So the Vampire was right you are hiding." Sherwood said after a few moment of her studying Hiro face.

"I am not hiding your highness, and excuse me from saying this but you do not need to be concern about the well fare of a simple servant when you have a kingdom to run." He told her.

"How dare you." She said the smacked him across the face, then quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had just done.

The slap was unexpected by both of them. Hiro didn't know what it was that he did for her to suddenly slap him that hard, but the sting of it didn't faze him. He stayed where he was at looking at her. For Sherwood, she was shocked that she had smacked Hiro like that. What was is that caused her to do something like that. She quickly felt a wave of guilt rush over her as his cheek began to redden from the impact of her hand.

"Hiro I'm sorry." She said her voice soft and saddens.

"You have nothing to be sorry you your highness, I am nothing but a servant here to do as I am commanded." He told her his voice cracking slightly "If you require nothing more from me I will take my leave." He requested.

Sherwood couldn't say anything to him but simply nod in agreement. As he stood she spotted a single tear running down his cheek and the pained look in his eyes ripped right through her. He was in so much pain already because of her sister, and now she had just raised her hand to him. Sherwood wanted to help him, but now she had a feeling that she had made things worse for the young human warrior. When the door closed behind him she dropped in her chair and let out s deep sigh.

* * *

"She told you that and you're still sitting here." Riza practically yelled at Hime.

"And what would you have me do Riza?" Hime asked with an emotional expression on her face. "It is clear that he no longer wishes to be here or else he would have returned or even wrote."

"That doesn't mean you can't go after him and drag him back here." Riza said frustrated.

Riza was not a mindless warrior that others thought she was. She could sense the tension over the past few days in Hime, so she finally decided to confront her about it. It had taken less time than she was expecting to get the princess to tell her for the sullen mood she was in. She had thought it might have something to do with Hiro, but didn't realize that his sister practical told Hime that Hiro was in love with her. Now she was trying to get Hime to go get him back, but as per the norm the princess was being more stubborn about this than she could be herself on things. Seeing her stand there sipping her tea and looking out the window was starting to irritate her, she let out a deep growl and then turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hime asked not looking at Riza.

"To drag Hiro back here and force you two to work this out once and for all." Riza told her.

"This has nothing to do with you Riza so leave it alone." Hime told her.

"I don't care if it doesn't or not Hiro is my friend and he's running away from this." She snapped back.

"The Princess is right Riza. this has nothing to do with us." Reiri chimed in from the open window.

"What the hell do you know you blood sucking tramp." Riza yelled back completely pissed off now.

"I know because I went to visit him the other day." Reiri said the looked to Hime. "It was clear by his words that he wants nothing to do with anyone in this house aside from his sister."

Hime listen to what Reiri had said and she felt tightness in her chest that she never experience before. Hiro was special to her but in what form she could not say. Now to hear that he was done with her pained her, though she never showed it on the outside. Did she care for Hiro more than her servant and warrior? It was the same question that was racing through her head ever since his sister told her that in a roundabout way she was the cause of his change in attitude. Riza was right, she needed to sit down and talk with him about this, but would he speak with her. She looked out to the setting sun, and his face flashed before her eyes. She needed to figure out her own feelings for him before she could talk to him.

oOo

He watched in the shadows of the woman that he would claim as his own. One way or another he would have her in either life or death. Now that her warrior was gone it was only a matter of time before he could strike. He was a patient man. He had waited this long to claim her, he could wait a little longer. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting her lips and even her blood.

"Soon Princess, you will be mine and no one will be able to stop me from claiming you." He said to himself his eyes glowing for a moment.

* * *

Hiro bolted up in bed. It was the third night in a row that he had this dream of a great beast coming for him. Its eyes glowing in a golden color. Yet for the past three nights he would always wake before the creature could reach him. He could not get a good look at what it was that entire he knew that it was big, huge even. He could have sworn that it could have filled the throne room with its size. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm himself. He looked out the window of his bedroom and noticed that it was in the predawn hours of the morning. As he did he noticed something sparkling by the window. He thought this was strange seeing how he had closed the window last night and he would have noticed something hanging there.

Getting up from his bed with nothing but his sleep pants on, Hiro walked over to the window and looked at the object hanging in the window. As he pulled it down to examine the item. As he touched it he felt a tingle run throw his body which caused him to let it go. It spun around and he was able to get a good look at it. It was a silver pendent of a dragon. It looked like it was flying up into the sky with it wings out and tail trailing behind it. Clutched in its claws was a diamond. As he took a step closer he thought he had noticed the diamond sparkle. Thinking it was nothing more than a play on the light Hiro reached for it again, ignoring the tingling feeling that he felt. He looked down at in his hands and thought he had seen it somewhere before, but he could not place where.

"I have found you at last my son." A female voice said causing Hiro to be startled.

As he looked around trying to find the voice, the area around him changed from his room at the palace to that of a field that he could remember. Yet as he looked around at the scenery, he knew that he had never been here before but how did he have memories of this place. A sense of peace washed over him like he had never felt before.

'How do I know this place?' He thought to himself.

'Do you not remember your homeland my son.' The voice said again in his head this time.

"Show yourself." Hiro demanded looking about.

'I do not wish to scare you my son.' She said in his head again.

"After what I've been through over the past few years not much scares me anymore." He said in return his fist clutching tight, not realizing the pendent in his hand was digging into his flesh.

'As you wish my son, but know you have nothing to fear from me.' She told him.

Hiro felt a rush of air behind him. When he turned around he quickly backed up falling over in shock at what he was seeing. He had to rub his eyes and then pinch himself to make sure his was not asleep again, because before him was the creature from his dreams. Yet unlike his dreams it was clearer to see it. No longer hidden in the shadows of his mind was a silver dragon.

'It is good to lay eyes on you again my son.' She told him taking a step closer.

Hiro backed away on his butt. She was huge, bigger than what he thought she was in his dreams. She could easily fill the throne room and she was moving closer to him. She lowered her head to get a better look at him. The sun catching her silver scales blinding him for a moment in the process. He shielded his eyes trying to gain his site back, but when it did return he was face to face with this creature.

"Please don't eat me." He pleaded like he was a weakling child.

'I could no more eat you than I could myself my son.' She said with a toothy smile.

"W…what do you want then."

'I've come to see you my son, and waken you from your slumber, and help you heal your pain that dwells in your heart.'

This caused Hiro to stop backing away and just stare into her sliver blue eyes. What did she know about the pain he held in his heart, and what did she mean by waking him from his slumber. He was wide awake or at least that what he thought. As he looked at her he noticed something about her start to change. He gasped as changed from her dragon form to that of a human woman. Her long flowing dress matched the color of her eyes, with the highlight of a deep violet. She reached a hand out to him offering to help him up from the tall grass that he was sitting in. Hesitant at first he finally reached and took her hand.

When he did there was another flash of her holding a young child in her arms. She was singing a lullaby to the buddle in her arms, one that Hiro knew very well. It was the same one that he remembered his mother sang to him when he was a child, before she died. As soon as it started it ended and he was now looking into her eyes with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Mother?" He question afraid of the answer she would give him.

"Yes my son." She nodded with a smile knowing that Hiro hand finally made the connection.

"But how, I thought you were dead." He exclaimed.

"I am my son, but part of my spirit resides in that pendent that you are holding." She told him.

Hiro lifted his hand that the pendent was holding. He opened it up to see that it was covered in his blood. Taking it from his hand he quickly tried to wipe the blood away. As he did the diamond started to spark again. He looked up to his mother with a questioned look in his eyes. She gave him a warm smile then pulled him into a hug. Hiro melted into his mothers embrace and cried. He had missed her so much and now she was here in front of him.

"It is a long story Hiro, but know this, that pendent is my last gift to you. It is what will help wake who you really are and free you from this hold that the royal family holds on you." His mother told him.

"Mother I died protecting the Princess and she returned me to life, which is why they have this hold on me." Hiro told her.

"I know this son, but you are my son and as such you have greater potential than to be a servant to a woman that does not return the love you have for her." She told him. Hiro cast his eyes to the ground at his feet at his mother words. She could feel his pain through their embrace.

"So I am like you then, a dragon?" He asked.

"Only half my son, your father was human." She told him. 'However that is not important right now. Now it is time for you to wake."

He was not sure what she meant by that, but when she let of of him and stepped away. That tingle that he was feeling started to grow and become more painful. He looked to his mother who only offered a caring smile before he doubled over and dropped to his knees. The pain was growing by the second, getting to the point where it was almost unbearable for him to stay conscience. His blood was burning and he felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. If it was not for his mother gentle touch on his shoulder he would have lost it.

"Do not fight it my love, it is your dragon blood waking up so that you will no long have to receive the flame from Hime." She told him which caused him to look up at her with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry my son, her flame of life will always reside inside you and make you stronger than any warrior that will threaten your loved one." She told him.

When the pain finally subsided Hiro looked down at his hands and was shocked to see that they had turned into long and silver grey in color. His claws looked like they could rip through any armor. He tried to stand up and felt a bit wobbly but his mother was there to help steady him. As he went to his full height that he was at least a foot and half taller than he was before. He looked over at his mother with a worried expression on his face.

"What have I become?" Hiro asked her.

"You are what we dragons call a Dragonborn, this is your true form my son." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"I can't go around looking like this." He exclaimed. "When I go back I'll be attack by the guards."

"It is fine my son, all you have to do is think about turning back the way you where before and it will happen, just like a werewolf can change at will so will you be able to." She told him. "The pendent will help you till you are able to do it on your own."

Hiro looked at the pendent in his new hands and thought about looking human again. Right before his eyes his hands changed back to that of his former self. He shrank back down to his original size. Turning to look at his mother, she beamed a smile back him for how fast he was learning. Hiro could not help but smile back, he felt better than he ever did before. His mother stepped up to him and pulled him into another warm hug.

"I must go now son."

"But you just got here." He exclaimed.

"I will always be with you Hiro." She said taking a lock of his long hair and moving it out from his face. "I'm proud of you and I know your father would be as well. I look forward to watching you become the dragon that you were destined to be." She told him then pulled him into another hug. "Don't give up on love my son, she is out there waiting for you, if you can only let your heart heal and take your time for her to open up to you." She whispered into his ear then pulled back to look into his eyes. "If you do then it will be worth the wait, but protect her till that time comes." She said then stepped away from him and started to fade from site.

"Wait mother don't go, I've got so many questions to ask you." Hiro said trying to reach for her.

"I'm always with you, just look to the pendent and you will find me." She told him her voice fading on the breeze like she was.

She was soon gone and so was the field that he was standing in replaced with his room in the palace again. He let out a deep sigh and looked down into his hand seeing the pendent was still there. The diamond sparked once and he smiled. Taking the pendent he placed it around his neck and let it hang on his bare chest. He could feel his new power still in him, but there was something missing. It took him a moment to realize that today was the day he would need to received a new flame from Sherwood, but the weaken feeling that he normally would feel the morning that it was time to replenish was not there. He looked to his hands and made tight fist with them feeling the raw power that was in them. His mother was right he had changed, and felt more invigorated than ever.

He was free do as he liked now, no longer bound to the royal house to survive. Yet even with this new found freedom he still felt it in his heart to protect them, to protect her. Yet as he stood there looking out the window of his room, he wondered if he deserved to protect her anymore, hell did he even have the right to love her with the way he left the mansion and having no contact with her since he had left. He thought back on his mother's words and realized that he had been an immature fool for running away like he did. He needed to think on what to do, but as he stood there pondering on his next move to win her heart a sudden cold sensation ran down his spine.

"Someone's here." He said to himself closing his eyes trying to get a feel for who it was. His eyes soon shot open recognizing the scent of the person with his newly awakened sense. "What is she doing here?" He said.

* * *

"What brings you to the palace my sister?" Sherwood said as she stood in the main foyer to greet Hime.

"I've come to bring my servant back home." Hime answered her with her arms folded over her chest.

Sherwood was about to say something back to her beloved sister when she noticed that Hime was looking past her. She didn't have to look to know that it was Hiro that Hime was looking at. Hime expression didn't change but Sherwood could have sworn that she saw her eyes light up. Was the feeling that Hiro had for her sister as one sided as he thought they were. She turned to be able to face both of them but didn't say a word and just looked at them both wondering who was going to make the first move.

"Hiro you have been long enough it is time for you to return home." Hime said in a demanding voice.

Sherwood looked from her sister to Hiro and knew that from the look on his face that her sister messed up speaking to him that way. Both sisters waiting for him to respond, and both noticed something different about him. Neither one could figure out what it was, but Hime noticed that as he walked down the steps that there was a different aura about him. There was a confidence about him that she didn't see before. Whatever that had changed him had made her heart start to race in a way she never felt before.

"I am no longer yours or anyone's servant." Hiro told her.

"What nonsense are you talking Hiro. As long as you need the flame of a royal you shall be a servant." Hime told flatly.

"I no longer need yours or Queen Sherwood's flame." He told them both.

"Hiro what are you talking about. Without our flame you'll die." Sherwood said surprised about what she had just heard.

"Don't worry Your Highness, I will not die, it is that something just happened to me that has changed my outlook on my life and awakened who I really am." Hiro said looking to her for a moment then looking to Hime. "I thank you for your hospitality but Hime is right about one thing it is time for me to go. I will return to the mansion with you Hime, but I will no longer be bound to follow your orders."

"Okay Hiro, you need to start explaining yourself right now." Sherwood demanded.

"I'm sorry your highness." Hiro said turning to face her.

When he first looked at her with that intense gaze of his Hime felt like she was being looked at by a predator, but not one that wanted to harm her. No it was a look of longing and want. There was no doubt that she had been the cause of the change of mood a few weeks ago, but what was this confidence that he had to stare her right in the eyes and start to crack that walls that she had built up. When he looked away she felt an odd sensation for him to look at her with those eyes again. What was going on with her and what was he talking about not needing her to live anymore.

"I want answers Hiro not apologies." Sherwood demanded.

"I've been awaken by my mother this morning your highness, and am no longer human, well not completely that is." Hiro said which only got a strange look from both of them. "I guess there no choice but to show you." He said with a sigh.

He turned and walked away from Sherwood. He was not sure how his transformation would affect them with the amount of power that he gave off, but he didn't want to risk harming either of them. Despite everything they were still his friends. When he got to the center of the room, he looked to Hime, who only looked back at him with a confused annoyed look. It was something, which he should have expected from her. He closed his eyes only to snap the open again reviling red eyes just like Hime and Sherwood. He never turned his gaze from the woman he loved as he changed into his new dragon form. When he was done he kept looking at Hime as he spoke in a deeper voice than before.

"I am a dragon hybrid. This is why I no longer need the flame to continue living." He said as he started walking towards Hime.

She started to back up, a dragon. How could she have not seen or felt that he was a part of this ancient clan. All the years they had spent together and she never knew. At first she thought it was a trick, which the dragon clan had sent an assassin to kill her or Sherwood, but one look in those new red eyes Hime knew right away who was behind them. It was a good thing as well seeing how the palace guard started to move in to surround him.

"Back off." She snapped at them. "He is no threat." She told them yet she still felt a bit nervous as he approached her.

"Your Highness." The Captain of the guard question.

"Stay put Captain." Sherwood said. "It's been centuries since the last Dragon Hybrid has been seen, and when it was only my Great Grandfather was able to survive the fight." She told him as she watched this new Hiro step right up to her sister.

Sherwood watched at the two stood right in front of each other. Even with all the power that she knew that Hiro possessed even if he didn't yet, she could see that he was trembling as he stood before Hime. He was not the only one that was nervous. She could see that Hime was also concern even if she didn't show it on the outside.

Hime didn't know what to do, she knew of the stories of the last Dragon Hybrid that had visited the palace and the amount of destruction that it had done before her great grandfather had stopped it. The Dragon and Phoenix clans were never on the best of terms, so to find out that her servant was one made her concern. She didn't know what he was going to do when he reached out with his large clawed hand and took hers. At first she wanted to pull back but another look into his eyes, Hime could see that gentle boy that she had met all those years ago. She allowed him to take her hand and place it over his heart. She felt familiar warmth coming from his chest.

"Even though I do not need your flame to live, a part of it still burns inside me Hime." He said to her softly. His new power was giving him confidence that he didn't have before. "It will always be there for as long as I live, because…" He started to say it but something was keeping him from telling her how he felt.

"Because what Hiro?" Hime asked just above a whisper wondering what it was to cause her to act this way and let him touch her after he had abandon her.

"Because,…I will always be here to protect you." He told her failing to say what he wanted to.

She pulled her hand from his grasps feeling disappointment at what he told her. Hime didn't know what she was expecting but she did feel something that she could not place. Was she hurt that he didn't tell her what she knew how he felt. Was she angry at him that even with his new powers that in the end he was still timid, she didn't know why she was annoyed at him right now but she was? She folded her arms across her chest again and looked up at him.

"If that is how you feel Hiro, then you must return to the mansion with me and due your duty." She told him the turned and walked away from him.

Hiro let out a heavy sigh as he changed back to his human form. How the hell did he mess that up? He had a chance to tell her how he felt about her but once again he failed to do so. He was beating himself up for not following through. How is it that even as powerful as he felt right then that he could not do something as simple as telling Hime 'I love you.' He felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at Sherwood who looked at him with amazed eyes.

"I don't even know what to say, but I trust you still Hiro. Even…if you are now a part of the Dragon Clan, and our two clans never got along in the past." She told him looking to him then to Hime. "I trust you, and I trust you to protect my sister. You love her and I can see that now, so go with her. Show her what I see when I look at the two of you together. You know how stubborn she is so just be patient Hiro."

"Thank you Sherwood and thank you for letting me stay here." Hiro told her before giving her a slight bow before taking off after Hime.

She was shocked, that was the first time that he had called her by her name, and not her title. She was jealous of her sister again, for having a man like Hiro that even with being free as a servant he still wanted to protect Hime. Sherwood just hoped that her sister would open her eyes and see what she had in front of her before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please check my profile for the new poll on the next chapter. Also if you have an idea that not on the poll please tell me in your review.


End file.
